Użytkownik:Mewcio/Moje Anime/BW014
Słowa od autorki I kolekny z seri dopowiedzenie na początku. Eh, co poradzić? Piszę bo odc. zszedł mi z tematu Pokemon, potem znów zszedł i znów wrócił... lol:P Treść W ostat nim odcinku do drużyny Leyli dołączył nowy Pokemon - Petilil. Teraz nasi bohaterowie zmierzają do kolejnego miasta, w którym Himiko, oraz Leyla zawalczą o swoją kolejną odznakę! -Czy tu nie ma jakiegoś skrótu? -Powiedziała Leyla -Na moście? -Dobra, nie było pytania... a ile jeszcze do Castelii? -Jakiś kilometr. -Co?! -Oznajmiła dziewczyna. -To malutki kawałeczek. Dojdziemy:) -Himiko, ty zawsze masz tyle energii? -Zapytał Cress. -Zoroark -A jak! Jestem niezmordowana! Choć mam też chwilie słabości... Dopiero po pół godziny paczka znów stanęła na lądzie. Dopiero wtedy dowiedzieli się że mogli wykupić bilet i pojechać pociągiem. -TO TU JEŻDŻĄ POCIĄGI!? -Na to wygląda... cóż, spacerek nigdy nie zaszkodzi. Pozatym cała Unova przed nami! -Racja, więc Leyla nie marudź. -Hehe, no wiecie - leń^_^ -Oooshawooot... Bohaterowie udali się do Centrum Pokemon. Tam Cress wynajął pokój, Leyla rozmawiła z jakimś przystojnym trenerem, a Himiko poszła coś kupić. Kilka minut potem spoktali się. -Ok, mamy pokoje na dwa dni. -Powiedział Cress. -Czemu dwa? -Bo dziś jest wystawa dzieł Burgh'a, lidera tutejszej sali. Wystawa jest wieczorem, więc... co robimy do tego czasu? -Proponuje się rozdzielić. Niech każdy robi to co chcę.-Oznajmiła Leyla, myśląc o nowopoznanym chłopcu. -To dobry pomysł, a wieczorem spotkajmy się tu. Wtedu razem pójdziemy na tę wystawę. -Zaproponowała Himiko. -Hmm... to umuwieni na wieczór! -Oki, to ja się ide, do wieczora. -Heh, to ja pójdę porozmawiać z braćmi. Tak wogóle to nasz pokój ma 8 nr. -Luz... Zaraz! Nasz? 1 pokuj na dwie dziewczyny i chłopaka?? -Nieee! 8 to wasz pokuj, ja śpię w 7, który jest mniejszy. -Ok, to ja ide zwiedzić miasto.. -W porządku. Himiko z Zoroark wyszła z centrum pokemon. -No to Zora, zostałyśmy same. Choć zwiedzimy miasto, a potem... sama wiesz. -Zorrr, Zoroark -Meeew! -Powiedział w swojej prawdziwej formie. Na szczęście ruch na ulicy był niewielki. -Mew, chowaj się! Jeszcze ktoś cie zobaczy! -Oznajmiła szeptem, chowając stworka do torby. -Mew! -Cicho siedź! Bo sytuacja z 21 się powtóży! I znów trzeba będzie prosić o pomoc ciotkę. -Mewww... -Oznajmił stłumionym głosikiem. Ledwo postawiła pierwszy krok, a już ktoś ją potrącił. Miał na sobie długą czarną bluze z kapturem i czarne okulary. Nawet się nie zatrzymał, tylko pobiegł dalej. Himiko przewruciła się. -Co to za człowiek?! -Zorrr -Zoroark pomaga trenerce wstać. -Dzięki -Dziewczyna otrzepuje z kurz. -Hę? Co do kur... GDZIE MÓJ PORTWEL!? A to gnojek, rąbnął mi portwel! -Zora...? -Tżeba go złapać, bo inaczej kase mi buchnie, albo zobaczy dowód osobisty. Himiko pobiegła trasą złodzieja. Na szczęścia ulice miasta były puste, więc dziewczyna szybko go zlokalizowała. Biegła tuż za nim, ale on zniknął w wąskiej uliczce. Trenerka rozejrzała się wokół. Pusto. -No cóż, z kasą mogę się pożegnać, ale że dowód? Jedyny papier z całym imieniem i nazwiskiem. Nawet ja tego nie pamiętam:/ Dziewczyna oparła się o ścianę. -Hehe! -Zaśmiał się, znajomym głosem. -Teraz jesteśmy ustawieni na całe żyje! Jest tu tyle hajsu, że chyba Unove sobie kupie... A to co? -Pawniard! Okazało się że złodziej był kilka metrów od niej, za rogiem. Tak bardzo skupił się na liczeniu pieniędzy że nawet nie słyszał co wcześniej mówiła Himiko. -A jednak go znalazłam. -Szepnęła. -Zoorrroooo... arrkkk... -Nie, nic mu nie zrobie... bynajmiej to powiemy gliną jakby co. -Szeptała, jednocześnie szukajc czegoś w torbie. ('aut.'Mew sobie słodko zasnął w torbie^^) -Heh, to dowodzik tej babki. Kogo my tu mamy? Wiek: 16? Himiko Lilly.... -Tak? -Odezwała się. -To twój portwel? -Zapytał chłopak. -Tak. Oddaj go grzecznie, a obejdzie się bez glin. -Heh, uważaj bo się przestraszę. -Paw! Paw! Dziewczyna w tej chwili wyciągła czarny sztylet i z wyproatowaną ręką, skierowała go w stronę chłopca. Ów broń była rozwidlona i wcale nie przypominała sztyletu. Bardziej wyglądała jak czóbek czegoś większego, gdyż pomiędzy dwoma ostrzami znajdował się czerwony kryształ. -Możesz powtóżyć? -Spytała ironicznie. -Hę...? C-co t-to? -Oddawaj mój portwel!!! -Dla wzmocnienia "słowa", Zoroark stworzyła straszne iluzjonistyczne tło. -Paniaard! -Mały pokemonek zaczyna biec na iluzję. Musiał być baaardzo dzielny, skoro bez wachania ruszył na "Drakaia". Miał już atakować w obronie, ale jego trener: -Łap Lilly! -Powiedział, rzucając portwel do dziewczyny -Dzięks. Tak wogóle to Lilly mam na drugie>.< -Sorry, Himiko brzmi przestarzale. -Ehh. Zora, spadamy! -Zorrr. Trenerka udała się do centrum miasta, tam ruch był znacznie większy. Po drodze sporo przechodni robiło zdięcia Zoroark - w końcu to rzadki Pokemon. Nieco ją to irtyowało. W końcu dotarły do miejskiej fontanny. Dziewczyna usiadła na jej brzegu, a Zoroark obok niej. -Wiesz że ta fontanna ponoć przyniosi szczęście? -Zor? -Nom, jak się wrzuci pieniąszka i pomyśli życzenie to ono się spełni:) -Zorooo... Dziewczyna wyciągnęła monete i pomyślała życzenie. Miała już wrzucić ją do wody, ale... -Co TY tu robisz?! Przecierz przed chwilą widziałem cie w PokeCenter - Zapytał Samuel. -Eeem, ja... -Nie ważne! Wyzywam cie na pojedynek!! -Na pewno tego chcesz? W końcu... -CHCE!! Emborar, pokaż się! - Szybki jesteś. Lucario, do boju! Lucario stanęła na polu bitwy, ale nie wykazywała najmniejszej chęci na walkę. Zmierzyła przeciwnika wzrokiem i odwróciła się tyłem. -Lucario, to nie czas na fochy. Przecierz kochasz walczyć, a Emborar nas wyzwał. -Luc, Lucario! Luc, Luucaar! -Proszę cię Lucario, ten jeden raz. -Lucario! -Zorrrroarrrk? Pokemony już miały się bić, ale Samuel powiedział: -Nie bede stał tu jak kołek! Emborar, Kolumny Ognia na Lucario! Atak doskonale zadziałał na stalową część Lucario. Ona odpowiedziała Ciosem Kością. Wielka świnia padła na ziemie, ale się podniosła. -Emborar Miotacz płomieni! Lucario bezproblemowo uniknęła płomienia, a sama użyła Naśladowcy. Potem z brutalnością zaatakowała Kościo-pędem. Wkońcu na zakończenie walki użyła Smoczego pulsu w Ekstremalnej prędkości. Po tej kombinacji, Emborar był niezdolny do walki. Samuel patrzył z niedowierzaniem na Lucario, która po pokonaniu przeviwnika schowała się w Ballu. -Ech, co ja mam z tobą zrobić? -Mruknęła pod nosem. -Wiec Samuelu... hę? Himiko rozgląda się wokoło czy nie widać chłopaka. Pusto. -Co to ninja kuźwa? -Meeeew! -Ziewną stworek. -O! Witam śpiocha^^ -Mewww! -Matko, ona ma shiny Mew'a!! -Szepnął chłpak, który wcześniej ukradł jej portwel. Śledził ją. -Hmm, budzisz się na wieczór... NA WIECZÓR!! Na Arceusa, Cress mnie zabije. -Dziewczyna biegnie do Centrum Pokemon. -Mieliśmy iść na wystawe! Na śmierć zapomniałam! Dziewczyna w błyskawicznym tempie dotarła do centrum. W okół nie było żywej duszy, cisza zupełna. Himiko weszła do pokecenter. Plasma opanowała cały budynek, a obecni wcześniej tam trenerzy i trenerki zakneblowani i związani leżeli pod ścianą. Leyla i Cress również tam byli. -OBEZWŁADNIĆ!!! -Krzyknął starszy zielonowłosy człowiek. Dopiero kilkoro sługusów obezwładniło Himiko, a do Zoroark strzelono z gazu usypiającego. Pokemon leżał na ziemi, a do dziewczyny podszedł starszy pan. -Witaj Himiko. -Powiedział, delikatnie dotykając ja po policzku. -... Witaj ... Ghetsis... C.D.N. Wystąpili: Ludzie *Himiko *Leyla *Cress *Złodziej *Ghetsis *Sługusi *Trenerzy i trenerki Pokemony *Mew *Zoroark *Lucario *Oshowott *Panpour *Pawniard